Impossible
by toph64
Summary: Saphir finds himself stuck on his way to the library and Jade comes to help him. Rated T for a bit of foul language, just being safe here. (I'm sorry, I can't summary)


_Okay, this is the updated version of Impossible. If you were one of the people that favorited this before and you want to read Saphir's POV again then you can see it on my profile. If you haven't read it yet then I wouldn't advise reading it since I didn't really edit it._

* * *

Nothing could cure my frustration better than going to the Grand Chokmah library. Even with my intelligence, I could still find books about things that I didn't know about. It was a big step up from the Keterburg library. I passed a fountain and I could hear footsteps behind me. I knew even without looking that they belonged to Saphir. He always followed me, like some kind of love sick puppy. I mean really, when was he going to give up on his silly little crush on me? I turned a corner, but the footsteps didn't. I kept walking because I figured that Saphir was just taking a different route so he could conveniently "bump into me". When I was going to turn again, I heard voices coming from up the street.

"Hey Saphir, staking Jade again?" Oh, wonderful. Peony had decided to tease Saphir again. Saphir wasn't going to be able to defend himself against Peony, so I decided to step in. I turned around and walked back up the street. Peony was blocking Saphir's route to the library.

"I should really be going now Peony. I actually have a lot of homework, so would you please move now?" I was finally close enough to hear Saphir's voice. He actually sounded afraid. He had reason to though. Peony had always teased him, and it usually resulted in Saphir telling Peony one of his "secrets".

"Move, Peony." Saphir got that stupid grin on his face, the one that he always had when he first saw me. Peony looked over his shoulder at me and mouthed 'Get a load of this'. He never knew when he went to far.

"Oh, so now you're taking your 'pet's' side?" Peony looked back at Saphir. He really got on my nerves sometimes. All I wanted to do was go to the library.

"Actually, I need him to help me with something. Now please move, your Majesty." There were daggers in my voice. Peony scowled, but then it was replaced by a grin. Oh, what was coming out of his mouth next?

"Oh fine, but only because it's for my Jade." Why did he have to say that? It would ruin Saphir's mind. I felt like facepalming, but I resisted the urge. Saphir's mouth was wide open and I had to grab him arm and pull him down the street, which wasn't much of a problem, considering how light he was.

"Look, Saphir. Peony moved. Now let's get to the library." When we were almost at the end of the street, Saphir finally said something.

"What was that about Jade?"Oh great. Peony's little joke _had_ gotten to him. I sighed. Peony was such a dumb ass. I stopped walking after we turned a corner and we were no longer in Peony's view.

"It was just Peony being an ass, as usual. You shouldn't let what he says bother you that much." He really needed to grow a backbone and stand up to Peony. He also shouldn't have let his feelings show so much. It just made him easier to mock. I had long ago learned to guard my feelings.

"Good. He shouldn't have said such a thing. He knows how much it bothers me, since I like y-" I froze when he said this, and so did he. He slapped a hand over his mouth and a bright blush crept up until it covered his whole face. I smirked. In his anger he had almost said that he _liked me_.

"Hmm, what was that you were going to say? That you like me?" I said this in surprise. The look on his face turned to horror and he whimpered. Something about that made a voice in the back of my head speak. I had suppressed it for years. Love just wasn't practical.

"I-you can leave now, i-if you want." His voice shook when he said this. As much as I hated to admit it, I found his nervous stuttering rather endearing. How could I think about leaving? He finally admitted his feelings, even if it was accidental. That alone had cracked the carefully constructed shell around my emotions. I had always hated him for making me love him, it got in the way of my studies. I figured just this one time I would be able to indulge myself. My mind was set on what I was going to do.

"Now, why would I do that?"I pulled him around the nearest corner, onto a dead end street. I looked back at him and he looked fearful. I smirked. He thought that I would do something cruel to him, but he had the right to assume that I would, given past experiences. I stopped and he stopped in front of me.

"W-what are you doing, J-Jade?" Again, I couldn't help but smirk. He had no idea about what he was about to get.

I walked close to Saphir and I pulled him into my arms. He froze in surprise. I leaned down and kissed him. At first, I got no response from him, but slowly he began to relax. The experience was surreal. I never thought I would give into this desire. My self control was slowly melting away, so I reluctantly decided to pull away. Saphir stayed in my arms and he rested his head on my chest.

"I always knew that you liked me," I said. My mind was questioning what I had just done but I tried to quiet it. For once in my life I wanted to relax. He collapsed further into my arms and sighed. He seemed to be more attached to me than I imagined. I ran my fingers through his ivory hair. It was softer than I thought it would be. "Do you still want to go to the library?" I didn't want to anymore, especially since Saphir would probably latch on to me any chance that he got.

"Of course not! I want to stay with you, Jade." The way he phrased his protest surprised me. He normally wouldn't have been so confident in a statement like that. When he said this his head popped up and I could see tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Saphir, why are you crying? I thought you of all people would enjoy this." It was true, his tears confused me. He turned his head to the side.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time." Hmm, tears of happiness. Saphir was always so emotional. I held on to him for awhile longer, but I finally let go. Saphir obviously didn't want to break apart because he held on to me until I pushed him away. I smiled at him. I walked back towards the dorms, seeing as it was getting late, and as always Saphir followed. He would probably take what had happened as a sign that we were beginning a relationship together, but I wasn't to sure about it. I was happy now, so I decided not to think too far into the future for once.


End file.
